


I Guess I Have To Help

by ASadiscticDoggo



Series: But It doesn't mean I want to [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Edge is edgy as glass shards, F/M, Im still really bad at tags, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a Bitty, Sans is bitty, You live in the streets, tired sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadiscticDoggo/pseuds/ASadiscticDoggo
Summary: You found yourself in a predicament were you could leave an injured bitty and have an easier life. Or, help him and risk yourself in the process.Well... Your only doing this till he can walk. Your gone as soon as it's over.Totally.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Underfell Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: But It doesn't mean I want to [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912171
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long because i wanted to do multiple chapters at once. But... I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so heres the first chapter. 
> 
> Im still working on the others, they should be out someday soon.

A cold dew settled over the grey morning. The clouds settled above the city, ready to bring a downpour of rain. 

You settled in what you assumed to be a shoebox. The water damaged walls had already begun to cave in. It was still usable in your opinion. At the bottom, it had a few dry spots. A big spot, in particular, was on the right side, so you moved the lid a bit. You now rested on its floor, feeling a bit safer under its cardboard ceiling. 

The alleyway you resided in was pleasantly quiet. All you could hear were the cars passing by and the occasional person. Though, by the looks of the sky, you didn't think they'd be walking around anymore. 

They'd all be going inside. You let out a sigh. You wished you had a place you could call home. A warm place you could sleep without a worry. Man, you wished you had that. 

A tumble from a can shook you from your thoughts. You tensed, standing up, you reached for your blade. You had pulled it off of some cheap plastic handle. It was awkward to handle, but it'd work. 

You heard a skiff of movement. You clenched the blade tighter, backing into the corner. 

You saw something move outside your box and your heart rate picked up. When it moved closer, you shifted back against the wall. It whipped around and you raised your makeshift knife. You had pulled it from some plastic container. You wrapped one end in string, allowing you to handle it better. 

It was... a bitty?

"Who are-" 

"shhh, shaddup!" he hissed. He Rushed inside as a thump was heard somewhere in the alleyway. Tiny taps began to ring against the concrete floor. The sound of sniffing could be heard. You held your breath. It was a dog. 

The lid was shoved in, toppling on top of what you assumed was the canines head. Your breath hitched as its nose poked through the bottom, snuffling around. 

You readied your knife. Stray dogs weren't as nice as their house counterparts. Due to the obvious fact that they live in the streets. You weren't too keen on being lunch. 

You evaluated your surroundings and made the best decision for your problem. 

Just kidding. As soon as its nose neared you, you slashed its poor nose. The dog yowled, knocking the box over. 

You stumbled out and ditched it. Racing off, you could hear the patter of claws nearing closer. You whipped your head behind you, spotting the dog meer inches away. 

It slowed catching the other bitty, not too far from you. you faltered. 

What do you do-?

_ run obviously! He's a stranger, you don't know him-Go! _

your inner-turmoil was cut off by a high-pitched yelp. The dog wrung his head, hurling the bitty by a dumpster. He quickly hid behind it. 

You resumed your escape, prompting to go to a nearby bin instead of any further escapes. 

Sliding under it, you barely missed the dog's mouth. The bin shook above you. The dog barked loudly, paws scratching through the gaps. You backed away from it. If the dog tipped it over, your certain you'd be a goner. 

That fear was becoming a reality. The bin tipped back and forth and the wheels in the back rolled it forward. You held your breath, preparing for the worst.

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed through the alleyway. You could hear claws scraping the concrete, fading away. "Fuck off from my shit! Damn mutt..." A voice yells. 

The tapping of shoes approached the bin you hid beneath. You flinched when a plastic bag filled with clutter hit the ground near you. Slowly, the person walked off. 

The alleyway was once again quiet other than your heart beating miles a second in your throat. 

_ Well, that was an experience I wish to never have again.  _

once your heart slowed, you squeezed out. Before you even walked, you halted yourself, Turning back to the dumpster. 

...

You headed towards it. You held your knife close to you, just in case.

You looked warily into the back. Two tiny red lights stared right back at you. "the fuck you lookin' at?" The bitty growled. 

You flinched. "I- you- I wanted to see if you-..." You stammered to a stop before recomposing yourself, "The dog tossed you pretty hard so... Just checking on you. I guess..." 

He sneered, "i'm fine so, you can fuck off, bye!"

"You sure?"

"yes!!"

Well, if he said he was fine, he was fine. You looked over the bitty before leaving. He was what appeared to be a... skeleton? With a row of sharp teeth, one of which was golden. He wears a thin black hoodie and some ordinary shorts- wait.

There was an obvious crack on his right femur. Just as you noticed he turned it away. "keep standing there an' i'll put a bone through your head." He warned.

"Kay." you stepped forward.

"i meant away from me, you idiot." he hissed. 

You grimaced, foreseeing the future. You took a glance at yourself. Wearing a tee and some worn-out jeans. The jeans were wet so, you went with the tee. 

Grabbing your knife, you held out your sleeve, cutting it out. 

"tha hell are you doing?" The bitty said with the most confused look you'll probably ever see. 

"You need to keep it in place so it can heal properly. Kinda common sense, dude." You explained, "Here." You handed out the cut-out sleeve. 

"i know that!" he growled, grabbing the sleeve and tossing it in your face. "i don't want your charity."

"Why not? It's free, come on."

"you know what's also free? leaving" 

You rubbed your temple, sighing. "I didn't cut up my shit for nothing. Take it."

" 's yer own fault fer being a dumbass!" He said, glaring at you. You looked at the sleeve, then up at him. 

...

You Marched forward, "I'm doing it myself. Gimme your leg."

"hey, hey! Kay fine! I'll do it." He grumbled. You handed it over. 

As he wrapped it up, you sat down. As you waited patiently, you decided it upon yourself to watch him. At least till' the leg healed. 

You didn't exactly want to. But, the guy was so stubborn over a ripped sleeve. Your certain he'd reject help if he was near death's door. 

When he tied it up, you spoke. "So... What's your name?"

The skeleton glared daggers, "i ain't telling you shit. I got you dumb sleeve on so go!"

You ignored him, "I'm _____. So you know." 

"y- i don't fuckin' care! go!" 

"Rude."

"i'm gonna kill you!"

"Pff, I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly, he sprang forward. "Oh shit-"

you shot your arms out to stop his descent. He snapped his jaws at your hand, which you narrowly missed. 

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! Don't hurt yourself!" You said. 

The skeleton sat back down, smirking. "don't ya mean yourself."

"Nah, I mean you." You said. The bitty growled at you, throwing some crumpled paper at you. 

It was silent, other than cars that passed and a vent rumbling in the distance. You basked in it for a bit, content. 

"....Edge...the names Edge." He said, quietly. 

"Suits you." You said barely holding off the grin that was forming. He was so totally an edgelord. 

Edge's frown deepened. And you knew you were about to get another shit show. 

Sigh.


	2. Two Idiots Walk Into A Dump

The clouds were overhanging the city. Deep rumbles and booms of lightning echoed through the sky.

You and Edge had continued to rest behind the dumpster. You picked up your knife and stood up. "Whelp, let's go."

Edge glared, "what?"

"..The storms gonna come down on us. We should find shelter before then." You stated, pointing up. Now that you thought about it, the dumpster itself was a reliable spot.

"i mean, why go wit you? i'm fine alone!" He grumbled. You groaned. Of course, he's gonna fight it.

"Look, we don't have all the time in the world. And your hurt, the bandage shouldn't get wet. You can't even walk!" You said, exasperated.

"you don't know that i can't walk." He rebutted. You facepalmed.

"Then why didn't walk away when I was trying to help?" You asked

"i was... bone-tired!" He grinned. You blankly stared at him. "tough crowd."

You shook your head. "Come on, less you wanna get drenched, we gotta go."

"unless the clouds fogging up yer memory, i can't just go anywhere." He said, gesturing at his legs.

"I'll just carry you? You're a skeleton. It won't be that hard." You shrugged it off. Edge apparently had different opinions.

"hell no! i ain't touching yer gross body."

"wha- how am I any grosser than you? We both live in the streets!"

"yer all... fleshy and sweaty."

"well excuse me for having the same tissue literally every other living thing has." You grumbled, "And I don't even sweat that much. You wouldn't even notice!"

Edge rolled his eyes.

"i don't have flesh and i'm alive. Plus, you smell."

"Oh wow. And to think I was gonna be nice and not remark on the sent of dog spit that I had to endure the whole time."

"tch, yeah well fuck you."

"Ass."

"wrong, i don't have an ass, dumbass."

"....Coccyx."

Edge snorted. You couldn't help the smile forming. Ok, yeah this was pretty silly.

You flinched when a droplet of water hit you. "Ok, ok. For real, I don't wanna get soaked."

"soaked to the bone?" Edge said, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. You deadpanned.

"Yes, let's go."

Edge groaned, standing unevenly. He wobbled a bit before steadying. "fine. where to?"

"Up there," you pointed at the metal bin they were behind, "But you can't exactly get up there which is why you need my help!"

"tch, how do i know you ain't just gonna dust me?"

"Why would I- look, you can just... just- bite me or something. Use your magic if I do something. Whatever makes you feel better."

Edge still looked skeptical. "i don't wanna munch on yer gross skin." He sneered.

"Then use your magic!"

Edge grumbled, looking to the side. You rubbed your face, tired. You could hear droplets from afar. They seemed to be picking up.

Glancing at your makeshift knife, you held it up loosely. "If it helps, you can hold it."

Edge narrowed his eyes. "how do know i won't stab ya?"

You paused before nodding. You pulled back the knife. Edge rolled his eye sockets(?). You analyzed the area a bit. Looking a the dumpster, you hid it under. Your sure it'd be fine...

You'd be unarmed but dumpsters were usually safe. Usually.

"Ok, now will you allow me?" You asked. Getting ready for another rodeo.

"fine, we can go up to yer little trash can," oh, thank god. "but...!" Oh great, nevermind.

"you ain't ever picking me up again, capiche?"

"Capiche."

"Alright. Come on. The rains getting worse." It had been trickling so far, but, now it was getting close to actual rainfall.

Edge insisted to walk till they had to actually get up there. But that didn't stop you from trying to catch him every time he wobbled.

"so how we gonna get up there?" Edge grumbled.

Good question. There were two square metal ledges. There was a small chance for you to jump it, but definitely not with Edge.

"Ok.. um... come with me I have an idea."

Hesitantly, he shifted closer. You prodded him to come closer and he growled at you but luckily obliged. Moving to his back, you carefully gripped at his sides, ignoring his sneers. Lifting him up, you put him on your shoulders.

"gah, this is worse than goin' threw dog shit." Edge groaned.

"You think I'm having a good time with a sack of dicks on my back?" You hissed, "Now, unless you wanna stay there why don't you stop complaining and listen."

The great edge queen whined incoherently before shutting up.

"Great, now I'm going to jump and you're going to grab on to that ledge, Kay?" You explained.

"whatever, hurry up an' go already."

Steadying yourself, you hopped as high as you could. Edge slipped from you as you fell back down, clambering up the handle.

Once steadying himself, he glanced back down at you. "Okay, help me up." You said, holding your hand up.

"huh, i dunno, feeling pretty bone-tired." He grinned.

"You already used- oh hell no, you ain't just letting me stand here." You said.

"oh but i am." He chuckled watching you as you hopped to try and grab him.

"I'm going to fucking castrate you!"

"im a skeleton."

"Whatever!"

The rain was starting to pick up. You huffed, taking a quick look around. "Com'on! Just let me up!"

"what's the magic word~?" He asked, with a shit-eating grin for the cherry on top.

"Fuck, ok, please? Let me up please." You said tightly through your teeth.

The asshole laughed, choking on his non-existent lungs. "heh- hahaha fuckin' -heh- idiot! it’s abracadabra you dumb fuck!" You glared at him as he choked. "ok ok, hehe, come here, meatbag." He waved down his hand expectantly.

grabbing on, he pulled you up. Complaining about your weight the entire time, you sputtered insults at him till the both of you finally made it in the dump.

Nice, and only halfway drenched. Pulling at the lid, you closed it with a loud bang. "Fucking finally." You groaned exasperatedly.

"yea, why'd ya have to take so long, dumbass." Edge bickered.

"Me? I ain't the one deciding to take my damn sweet time to pick me up." You growled.

"im jokin', im joking. ....so... uh, how'd you end up a stray?" He said. It was pretty dark, so you could only see his bright red-colored... uh pupils? eye lights? Whatever, his eyes.

"Ah, dumped on the side of the road. Apparently, the place I was bought at closed down. Guess I wasn't worth the trouble." You shrugged despite it too dark to be seen. Well, actually, maybe the whole lights for eyes gave him night vision? Weird.

"obviously." He snorted. You huffed, glaring at him.

"Yeah well, what about you? How'd you become a city rat?"

"me? well, you know. bounce around awhile, no one wants you. end in the dump, the end."

"Ya well, maybe people would if you weren't such an ass."

"i wouldn't wanna be wit an owner anyway. buncha lousy idiots."

You hummed at him. Guess not everyone wants to lose their freedom for comfort. But you really did wish you didn't have to eat trashy leftovers.

You looked for the eyes but they were there. "Edge?" You called out quietly.

...

"Aye Edge? You die?"

"shaddup, i'm sleepin'."

"Wow thought you wouldn't want to sleep next to a dirty human?" You chuckled. A soft growl was thrown your way.

"keep it up an' soon enough i won't be minding sleeping with a dead human!" Edge hissed.

you huffed, letting him be. You shuffled around, finding a comfortable place in between the trash.

Soon enough you had fallen into a restless sleep.

\-------------------------------------------

CLANG!

You shot right out of your skin, likely becoming your fellow trash dweller. Eyes wide open, you watched as the dumpster rocketed forward. Quick beams of light from the cracks showed you were moving.

Edge was not too far from you, eyes about as wide as your head, probably. You went to get closer to him when you noticed the sound beeping. You had heard them a million times before. You were being taken to a dumpster truck.

The dumpster stopped and you started to panic. You gripped on Edge's short, pulling him close before gripping on the lid.

The whole thing moved and you were briefly crushed by trash before the lid flew open. Your fingers slipped and you slid down, barely catching the end of the lid.

You saw the trash falling and being crushed below. Edge was hanging by your arm, gripping on your hands sputtering words you couldn't quite hear. Glancing over to the rear side of the truck, you pulled Edge as close as you could. With one swing, you threw yourself onto the flat side.

You scrambled up, pulling edge with you. You heaved, exhausted. The both of you resisted there for a bit. The truck started moving again and you panicked a little inside. You'd be somewhere entirely new. You had gotten quite used to this area, it'd be sad leaving it now.

Edge, on the other hand, glared at you. It wasn't so loud that you couldn't hear him now. Too bad for you, you supposed.

"jesus christ, can you be any more reckless? i almost died!"

"Yea, yea save it. Your not dead yet so no complaining."

"fucking bitch, i oughta hang you by yer own shirt and see how ya like it!"

You ignored him, turning to look over the passing buildings. Interrupting his all so great speech, you went to question your destination.

"Since your so smart, tell me where we're going."

"..uhh..."

"to bayport ave, where else?" That was not Edge's voice.

Swinging your head you saw an unfamiliar grinning face.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, or at least in my opinion it did. 
> 
> Thank you for the support, it really helps out <3


End file.
